I Eat There
by BURT'SFROG
Summary: They got caught up in the moment and forgot HE had a key.No reviews no more story,alot of you all read but don't review. Sorry out of ideas so this story is over.
1. Chapter 1

I Eat There

Author's Note: I don't own them, if I did there would be more Yo!Bling. This was the first fic I ever wrote though I have published another now seemed the right time for this, so please review good or bad because I would appreciate it all.

Summary: They forgot he had a key.

His marriage was over and though he was relieved he couldn't help but feel depressed. Just as all the thoughts of her cheating and him catching them crossed his mind his cell phone rang her song, he had forgot to turn it off at work causing many stares. "Warrick."

"Hey Warrick it's Catherine, meat me in the breakroom."

Then she just hung up. He could feel something was up as he headed down the cold tiled halls. As he walked into the room he knew what it was, the gash on her right cheek and the bruise around her left eye said it all.

"It was James wasn't it, I'm going to kill that bastard!"

Her new boyfriend never seemed quite right to him like there was a screw missing, along with a few other clichés.

"Yes, I didn't know who else to call."

He went and sat down beside her as she fell into his arms the tears fell and continued for half an hour before either spoke, it was Catherine.

"I'm sorry it just hurts."

"I know your head hurts but it will heal along with everything else."

What happened next neither of them had control of. Before he realized what was happening she was straddling him with her tongue in his mouth and he was fumbling with her sweater.

"Wait a minute we need to stop." Warrick never thought he would say those words to Catherine Willows.

"Sorry, I guess, I will just go."

As she headed for the door he thought to himself 'you've waited five years and two bad marriages for this go for it, go for her.' As she walked out the door he finally let it all go.

"Cath."

No response.

"Damn it Catherine come back, I didn't mean it that way."

"How did you mean it then?" She said with tears now streaming.

"This is what I meant."

As he closed the blinds he pulled her close.

"Privacy," he said as he locked the door.

He picked her up and slowly slid her on the table sliding her sweater off and nipping on her neck as she unbuttoned and slid his shirt off revealing his muscular chest. She was fumbling with the buckle on his jeans as he unhooked her bra and let it slide to the floor. He throbbed under her hands and now it was her turn to tease him. She slowly stoked her hand over his erection until he had a look of pleasure and pain. But as she sat atop the table he returned the pleasure by inserting two fingers in her and moving them back and forth until she was almost to the point of coming then he stopped. It was now or never as he slid his boxers off and slowly slid into her. Allowing her to adjust to his size he then began to rock his hips slowly and slid deeper into her. She grew tighter with every thrust as he grew harder, before the knew it there was a motion of push, scratch, nip in place and she had to bite his shoulder to not scream at the top of her lungs in pleasure. Then in what felt like it took hours he erupted in her as she had the orgasm of her life. They just stayed together and had just begun to ravish each other's mouth when the silence was broken.

"Warrick, Catherine what do you think you are doing?"

They had forgotten **HE** had a key.

"Look it's not what it looks like, Gil."

"I hope not I eat there."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. If I did I would share the wealth and the world with all of you.

Picky Eater

Summary: Two weeks after christening the break room table we catch up with are favorite duo Warrick and Catherine.

It had been two weeks since what they referred to as the "incidence" had occurred and Catherine seemed to be avoiding Warrick at all costs. Like any wise man would do he went and sought guidance in the smartest and only person who knew.

"Hey, Gil," Warrick said as he slid through the crack in his bosses door, " I was hoping I wouldn't have to bring this up again but you know the other week when you caught me and Catherine um you know _eating._"

"Yes I am familiar with the situation, as you can see from the food on my desk, I can still eat on my desk can't I?"

"Yeah, but what I came here for was advice, Catherine won't talk to me or even look at me I don't know what to do."

"Tell her you love her."

"It isn't that easy who would believe that out of the blue, I mean I do love her but won't it freak her out."

"No."

"What do you mean know are you going to pull some Confucius shit on me or tell me the truth?"

" No what I mean is she has loved you since she saw you walk through that girl holding her little girl asleep on your shoulder after that big fight with Eddie, and all she has wanted for five years is for you to feel the same way. The rest of us know you love her all except for her. Tell her, but do it in your own Warrick way don't be mister romance be what she wants you to be, yourself."

For two days Warrick thought to himself about who he was and what he would do. Finally, he had the plan in order and with a little help from Grissom he was able to find her alone in the building do stacks of backed up paper work. Slowly he placed a line of Hershey kisses and green marbles in a line from her office to the break room for her to follow, and then he knocked on her door and ran.

"What the hell?"

She didn't understand but she followed the trail any way once she got inside the break room the trail stopped and the door shut behind her. Before she knew what was happening she was wrapped in a set of familiar arms and her lips were trapped by the taste of fresh toothpaste. Against her will he moved away and took her by the shoulders and was looking her square in the eye.

"**_I Love You_**," was all he said and it was all it took two weeks worth of sexual frustration emerged.

After fooling around everywhere else they ended up in the one place they never thought they would. Shoving everything off the desk he picked her up and placed her lying down on it. Moans of pleasure were heard all through the halls but none were there to hear them. He pushed deeper as she thrust closer harder and harder the continued until both had reached their climax so many times it hurt. When all was said and done they just laid on the desk still entwined covered with the blanket from his chair.

"Warrick, Catherine not my desk too?"

"Sorry Gil."

"Where am I going to eat now the Tahoe?"

"While your there see if you can find my black bra I think that's where we left it."

As Catherine said this Grissom just turned and walked away.

"Warrick, what's his deal?"

"I guess he's just a picky eater."

Author's note: Thanx Outsid3r. See just one review makes the creativity flow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Grissom's Lunch

Author's note: I know some of you requested a longer chapter and I am working on that but here is a small chapter to kill a little time. I was also wondering if it would upset anyone if I threw in a little Nick and Sofia side ship. Reply and let me know.

After finding the only safe and unprocreated room in the whole building was the morgue, Gil Grissom found himself eating lunch with Dr. Robbins lately. Warrick had told him not to worry about the anything happening in the morgue because he couldn't "perform" with an audience watching. Just as he was about to chow down on his polish sausage he saw the most disturbing image that made walking in on the two people he worked with at play seem enjoyable. The latest autopsy came in which normally wasn't that bad but this just blew his mind and almost his cookies. There on table one was the bodies of a man and a woman forever linked by fornication. "Al", Gil stuttered, "I think I'm eating out from now on."

AN: Wasn't much but the next chapter is coming in little while thanks to my loyal readers. As always any comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Officer and a Gentleman

Disclaimer: I neither own the characters or the title and it sucks.

Authors Note: A little side tracking I wrote while at work and decided to stick in. We will get back to Yo!Bling shortly but inspiration is dry. If there are any suggestions just let me know.

"Nick, you're meeting Sofia at the scene double homicide off Tropicana." Grissom said while handing out cases. Nick just sat there wondering if Grissom knew how much the bossy blonde got on his nerves or if he just had the worst luck of any person in Vegas.

"Warrick, Catherine hey you want to switch cases, these doubles are killing me?"

"Sorry buddy, we got a party in Henderson with three bullet wounds and four vics. If doubles are that big of a pain, try figuring out how four vics have three wounds between them."

'Yeah right, Henderson farther away they can take a fuck break and say they got stuck in traffic,' was what Nick had decided ever since they had started fooling around it seemed like all Catherine and Warrick did was fuck, and mostly on the clock.

"Hey, Cowboy what took you so long get lost in the three blocks it took to get here or were you just avoiding me?" Sofia asked as soon as he got there.

"What do we have, lets work this and get out of here ok."

As he worked the scene Nick felt his blood pressure rising as she breathed down his neck wanting to be able to correct him and double check all his work. It seemed to be a murder suicide; probably a lover's spat with lead, male and female both 18. Boy shoots girl then himself and voila case solved. Now he could go home, take a hot shower, yank out a good one, and go to bed.

"Hey Nicky, you missed a…"

"If you want to do this job you should put down the badge and get your pretty little hands dirty."

Before he knew what was happening she had him pinned up against the wall screaming something about respect and his attitude, but against his will he could only watch her lips move and then it happened. He kissed her, not a light kiss but with all the passion and pressure in his body. Next thing they both knew she was against the wall feeling all of him against her stomach begging to be free.

"My… house… one…block…east." She managed to moan out and they made their way to the Tahoe. He climbed behind the wheel as she went in the passenger side and began working on his neck again.

"Damn, traffic!" He yelled, as his erection got more painful.

"Let me help," Sofia said seductively. She lowered herself tracing a line down his shirt with her tongue all the way to his belt buckle undoing it with her teeth, then his zipper and before he could even comprehend he was fully in her mouth. He had way to much tension in his life because before the light changed colors she was cleaning her mouth out on his jeans and moving back to his neck.

"Next house, blue roof."

Then Nick picked her up and allowed her to unlock the door while still linked around his waist he wasted no time making his way to the bedroom, unbuttoning and sliding her blouse of as he went. By the time they had made it down the hall way all either of them had on was their jeans and her underwear. He laid her on the bed pulling off the rest of her garments quickly then stood up like an animal inspecting his dinner and she was the perfect meal from her perfectly round breast to her neatly trimmed bikini area hot and moist waiting for him to fill it.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to play?"

Then he pulled his jeans off slowly no boxers for him he preferred straight jeans. She dropped her jaw in awe he was much bigger than she had felt in the car. Slowly like a cat on the prow he lowered himself to her and then she flipped him on his back and took control trying her hardest to get on him but he wouldn't let her.

"You may carry the gun in the field but in here it is my weapon and I say when it fires."

Flipping her back over he bit at her shoulders grinding against her but not entering, he wanted her to feel the pain he felt.

"God, oh God Now," she wailed with tears in her eyes.

"Say my name, no scream my name."

"Nick now or …"

She never finished her sentence he plunged into with all the force in his body, Igniting a fire and frenzy neither had felt since their first time. Every time he would thrust she would scream in pleasure and pain he was the biggest she had ever had and all she wanted.

"Harder, Harder."

"You want harder you do it."

Once again she was on top but now she was grinding him allowing him to draw blood from her lower back and shoulders while her sweaty hair matted all over his face. They both were growing closer screaming and moaning. Finally she felt him fill her as she came he sat up and she bounced out the rest of their orgasms. Both were so tire she just laid down on his chest with him still in her and fell asleep when they awoke thirty minutes later all that was said was, "So Tex can you go another round?"


End file.
